epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patts9009/Doctor vs Slender Man --Brunswikian Tourney ROUND 2
(TARDIS Materializes) Doctor runs out of the TARDIS The Doctor: Bollocks! That was close battle... well, I think it's safe now... but where the hell am I? Doctor tastes the grass The Doctor: I'm in Earth alright. Well... EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKITRY! '' The Doctor: What? oh no, not AGAIN. ''DOCTOR WHO! Slender man slowly teleports and approaches the Doctor. VS! '' The Doctor : Hello, what are you, sonny? ''SLENDER MAN! BEGINNNN! Slender Man: Better start running Doctor; it’s all you’re good for. Your show lost all its fans after the year 1974. You die so easily, what are you at now? The 11th regeneration? You’ve been around since 1963? I’ve been around all generations. I am known as The Overseer. You’re simply “The Doctor.” I've killed hundreds, and a Doctor with a 4-knocker. When you hear the Sound of the Drums, Time will be up. The next three lives of the Doctor will be rather abrupt. Doctor: It's up to me, as usual, to deal with this epidemiological damn chronicle of a faceless diabolical oracle, nice to meet you Slendy Boy, a pathetic internet meme, the whole Universe is my backyard, the Time Lord supreme Enjoy your fame with Pewds while it lasts, Hasta la vista, you will be forgotten very quick, becoming a creepy-PAST-a, this will be your doom, so go ahead and call it a lake Silencio, the Silence will fall, by the one who rocks harder than a DIO! Slender Man: Time to face facts Doctor, you lost originality in the first season. I never get old; new ideas. You’ll see, son, I can give an 8 page reason. All you have is the TARDIS. Without it, you're two hearted and Screwless. With all your "companions," you should call for help. You're in dire distress. You have no parents, isn’t that sad. After this, you’ll be crying for mama. Your life consists of death; you’re worse than Dahmer; stop with the Drama. Many have died in your name. You’re worse than angels; you don’t weep. Jeff, finish this sad Nurse off. Make sure, for once, he finally gets sleep. Jeff comes up from behind the Doctor and slices the Doctor’s neck. The Doctor breathes heavily as his body prepares to regenerate The Doctor: I walked away from the Last Great Time War... I marked the passing of the Time Lords. I've watched universe freeze and creations burn. I've lost things you'll never understand... Bring it on, after all- you are merely a creature of this tiny planet. The Doctor regenerates The Doctor: BE READY... TO.. FACE THE WRATH OF THE TIME LORD...! God damn it, still not a ginger. Doctor: I'm breaking the lock, both you and Gallifrey falls, no need for denial, ripping you from the whole of existance, they'll welcome your 'arrival'. I've reddit all over your non-existence face, you can't deny it, Tell me you can see your victory, because I don't buy it If you think you can madden people, stealing people's essence, you're mistaken; you are no Cthulu, for I am the Great Intelligence, It's Game Over, I'm not playing peek-a-boo in your forest anymore, end of your mythos, the question is asked, on the Fields of Trenzalore Who won? Slender Man Doctor Category:Blog posts